Night School
by citraa
Summary: Klan Werewolf bangsawan yang selama ini menjadi misteri telah diketahui. Klan bangsawan baru itu dihabisi hingga tersisa satu orang pria/ Permusuhan antara werewolf dan vampire tidak bisa membuat kita bersatu?/Rnr? Fic iseng-iseng :D


Tidak ada yang beda dari gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang, dan bermata jade. Dia gadis yang cantik, menarik, dan cerdas walaupun dia pucat atau bisa dikatakan sangat pucat. Namun, tidakkah kau tahu, tepat pukul 00:00 dia akan berubah menjadi makhluk menyeramkan. Bermata semerah darah, kadang-kadang mengeluarkan taring dari mulutnya, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat hidup, dan yang mengherankan adalah rambutnya bermahkota ular-ular berbisa. Masih adakah yang berani mendekatinya?

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi, perawakannya yang malas, matanya kelam sekelam malam. Namun, kau jangan remehkan pemalas seperti dia, dia cerdas. IQ-nya bahkan diatas rata-rata. Tidakkah kau tahu dia bisa berubah menjadi hewan buas sewaktu-waktu. Bulan purnama adalah kekuatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto** **©Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Night** **School©Citraa**

**Shikamaru Nara x Temari**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance.**

**Rate** **T.**

**AU**. **Typo(s)**. **Ide** **pasaran**. **Kesamaan** **Ide**. **OOC. Alur cepat.**

**DLDR**! **HAPPY** **READING** **MINNAAAAAAA** ***teriak** **pake** **toa*** ***keselek***

.

.

.

"**V**&**W** **Night** **School**" adalah sekolah tua, mungkin telah berdiri berabad-abad tahun yang lalu. Seperti namanya, sekolah ini melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajarnya pada malam hari. Mengapa? Kalian lihat saja murid-murid dan staf pengajarnya. Mereka yang berada disana sudah bukan manusia lagi. **V**&**W** **Night** **School** akan lenyap pada siang hari karena telah diatur oleh magic dari penyihir legendaris bernama Jiraiya. Bukankah itu bagus karena manusia tidak akan pernah mencurigai keberadaan mereka. V dari nama sekolah itu berarti _Vampire_ dan W dari nama sekolah itu _Werewolf_. Kedua makhluk itu bersekolah bersama-sama disana. Sebenarnya sempat ada keraguan menempatkan kedua makhluk itu disekolah yang sama mengingat permusuhan abadi diantara keduanya. Namun, untuk menghormati pendiri V&W Night School mau tidak mau mereka harus bersama. V&W Night School dibuat oleh _Vampire_ bangsawan Perancis bernama Sabaku Ibiki dan _Werewolf_ bangsawan Yunani bernama Uchiha Madara. _Vampire_ memiliki kekuatan berbeda-beda tapi mereka sangat rentan terhadap sinar matahari, mereka akan mati ketika dipanggang diatas sinar matahari, sementara _Werewolf_ memiliki kemampuan regenerasi kulit yang bagus, mereka hanya dapat dibunuh dengan cara menembaknya dengan peluru perak. Para _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ bersekolah hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, merekapun bebas memilih kapan waktu mereka ingin keluar dari sekolah itu, sekolah itu juga tidak mempunyai peraturan yang mengikat.

"_Mademoiselle_ Temari, sekarang waktunya anda kesekolah." Pelayan berambut cokelat menyapa seorang gadis yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Baiklah. Ayame, tolong bilang ke Maman dan Papa, aku sudah kembali ke asrama dan akan kembali ke istana hari sabtu."

"Baik Mademoiselle akan saya sampaikan ke Madame dan Monsier," ujar pelayan itu sambil menunduk. Temari berjalan menuju kehalaman istananya yang luas, tempat dimana supir pribadi keluarganya menunggu.

"Dimana Gaara dan Kankuro?" tanya gadis itu sambil membaca buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Monsieur sudah kembali kesekolah satu jam yang lalu."

"Iruka, kita berangkat sekarang," titah gadis itu sambil tetap membaca buku. _Vampire_ bangsawan dilayani oleh _vampire_ pelayan. _Vampire_ pelayan adalah _vampire_-_vampire_ yang ditugaskan melayani _vampire_ bangsawan, biasanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena vampire bangsawan sudah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari Dorisalle―pemerintah dan hakim vampire yang mengadili _vampire_-_vampire_ yang melakukan kesalahan, walaupun hanya kesalahan kecil. _Vampire_ pelayan di istana Sabaku hampir berjumlah 30 orang, mereka diselamatkan oleh Sabaku Rei―anak dari Sabaku Ibiki pendiri sekolah _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ nomor satu di London. _Vampire_-_vampire_ pelayan selalu membuntuti Temari ketika berada dirumah dan diluar rumah tapi tidak di asrama dan sekolah karena itulah Temari lebih senang tinggal di asrama sekolahnya dibandingkan di istananya. Ibunya―Sabaku Karura juga selalu bersifat overprotektif kepadanya. Atas perintah Karura juga asrama Temari dan kedua adiknya didesain sangat mewah, apabila dibandingkan dengan _vampire_-_vampire_ lainya. Temari sempat membantah, tapi memang kekuasaan Karura lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kekuasaan Tsunade― _Vampire_ kepala sekolah V&W Night School sendiri. Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Karura memang jarang berada dirumah, sebagai _vampire_ bangsawan mereka selalu sibuk berkeliling dunia.

"_Mademoiselle_ Sabaku Temari!" Teriakan seorang gadis membuat Temari menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Sakura." Temari menatap _vampire_ berambut merah muda itu sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey! Hey! Marah eh?" ejek Sakura sambil merangkul Temari.

Temari hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kearah loker besar miliknya yang lebih spesial dibanding loker yang lain.

"Kita sekelas Sakura?" tanyanya sambil mengambil buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Astaga, Temari kau lupa. Padahal kita sekelas sudah hampir sebulan."

Temari hanya tertawa singkat. Langkah mereka terhenti setelah melihat segerombolan _werewolf_ yang melewati mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau lihat mereka? Sombong sekali mereka. Apalagi Uchiha bersaudara. Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut mereka." Sakura berkata sambil memukul-mukul tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak terlalu penting untukku." Temari menjawab santai, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekelas diikuti oleh Sakura. Ketika sampai dikelas Temari menuju kebangkunya. Sekarang sudah jam 23.30 berarti setengah jam lagi perubahan itu akan terjadi. Temari sedikit heran dengan dirinya, mengapa hanya dia yang berubah sedangkan teman-teman _vampire_ nya yang lain tidak. Apa karena dia satu-satunya _vampire_ bangsawan? Mengapa Gaara dan Kankuro tidak? Ah, entahlah.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 2300, alinea ke 3!" Guru berambut hitam berwajah pucat masuk sambil membawa ular besar miliknya. Dia adalah Orochimaru―guru sejarah sekolah itu yang terkenal sangat kejam. Dia juga _vampire_, namun bukan _vampire_ bangsawan, hanya _vampire_ golongan menengah. Klan _Vampire_ sama dengan klan _Werewolf_ memiliki 5 tingkatan, yang pertama adalah Dorisalle―pemerintah dan penggadilan. _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ memiliki Dorisalle sendiri. Posisi kedua hampir setara kedudukannya dengan _Dorisalle_ adalah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ Bangsawan. _Vampire_ bangsawan hanya dipegang oleh klan Sabaku, sedangkan _Werewolf_ Bangsawan dipegang oleh klan Uchiha dan satu klan yang belum diketahui secara pasti keberadaannya. _Vampire _dan _werewolf _bangsawan memiliki senjata mematikan.Ketiga adalah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ Menengah. Golongan ini biasanya memiliki profesi yang bergengsi didunia mereka. Keempat adalah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ Golongan Bawah. Golongan ini adalah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ berdarah campuran― _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ yang memiliki keturunan dari manusia, namun kemampuan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Yang terakhir adalah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ pelayan.

Pernikahan atau hubungan percintaan antara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ sangat dilarang keras, terutama bagi _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ bangsawan.

"Hih, hampir saja jantungku keluar mendengar suaranya." Sakura yang berbisik ditelinga Temari sambil terkekeh. Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum.

"Haruno! Tidakkah kau tau larangan berbicara selama pelajaranku! Dasar darah kotor!" teriak Orochimaru disambut tawa dari semua murid diruangan itu. Bagi Orochimaru, _vampire_ berdarah campuran sangat menjijikan bahkan lebih menjijikan dibandingkan _vampire_ pelayan.

Sementara, Sakura hanya terdiam. Temari tahu, Sakura menangis, dia menutupi tangisannya dengan menunduk. Bukan kali pertama Orochimaru mempermalukannya seperti ini, melainkan setiap minggu.

"Maaf _Monsieur_. Bisakah anda menganggap kita semua disini sama? Maksudku tanpa membedakan golongan." Temari berbicara tanpa menatap wajah Orochimaru.

"Kecuali kau bisa mengajarinya untuk lebih sopan _Mademoiselle_ Ular." Orochimaru berkata dengan nada yang dibuat lembut sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah." Fisik Temari sudah berubah sekarang. Rambutnya berubah menjadi ular-ular berbisa yang sangat banyak. Matanya yang semerah darah bisa membuat orang membatu ketika mengejeknya. Ular-ular dikepala Temari mulai menyerang Orochimaru, tapi Temari mengelus ular kesayangannya, kemudian ular itu kembali tenang.

Pelajaran sejarah, sudah selesai. Sementara perubahan pada diri Temari akan berakhir selama dua jam, membuat Temari mendapat tatapan ngeri dari vampire-vampire yang lain.

"Temari, terimakasih. Terimakasih." Sakura memeluk Temari sambil menangis, dia tidak takut ular-ular Temari akan menyerangnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Ya. Aku kembali ke asrama." Temari berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke asramanya yang mewah.

.

.

.

"Apa? Merepotkan." Pria berambut seperti nanas itu menatap sang ibu singkat kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Iya, kau akan bersekolah di V&W Night School, Shika."

"Tapi ayah..." Baru pemuda itu hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya sebuah vas bunga melayang tepat mengenai kepala nanasnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Kau akan keasrama besok!"

"Kenapa aku harus bersekolah ibu? Bukankah itu akan sangat merepotkan?"

"Astaga Nara Shikamaru, hentikan kuapanmu itu! Aku tidak tahan melihat kau tidur sepanjang hari seumur hidupku. Kau dan Ino sudahku daftarkan, dan kalian bersekolah mulai besok."

"Ino? Hah!" Shikamaru mendengus panjang, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah saatnya kita menunjukan klan kita, Shika." Ibu Shikamaru― Nara Yoshino sudah sedikit memelankan suaranya dan menatap wajah puteranya yang sudah beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Asrama Pria berada disebelah barat tiang berukiran nama V&W. Petunjuk macam apa ini? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa disini tiangnya sama semua? Merepotkan." Shikamaru berjalan sambil membawa tasnya dan memegang kertas petunjuk jalan bagi siswa baru. Saat ini dia sudah resmi menjadi murid baru V&W Night School, "Sialan Ino, bersemangat sekali dia sampai meninggalkanku seperti ini," umpatnya lagi sambil meremas kertas yang dibawanya. Dia sudah berputar-putar gedung sekolah yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas itu, tapi tidak menemukan asrama khusus pria dan petunjuk jalan. Pandangan Shikamaru tertuju kepada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya sambil membaca buku. Shikamaru sedikit malu untuk bertanya, menyapa saja dia enggan, tapi untuk kasus ini Shikamaru membuang egonya kemudian menyapa gadis yang baru saja melewatinya. Dia tidak rela waktu tidurnya dipakai untuk berputar-putar tanpa tujuan.

"Maaf Nona." Shikamaru memanggil gadis itu. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Ya?" jawab gadis itu singkat. Shikamaru terpana akan kecantikan gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis lain selain Ino dan Ibunya mengingat dia jarang sekali menginjakan kakinya keluar rumah karena penyakit malasnya yang akut.

"Saya tersesat. Bisa tolong anda tunjukan arah menuju ke asrama."

"Hm. Baiklah. Ikut aku." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan mendahului Shikamaru, semantara Shikamaru sibuk mengatur posisinya agar sejajar disamping gadis itu.

"Terimakasih." Shikamaru mengucapkan terimakasih kepada gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Murid baru?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ditatap dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada disana.

"_Werewolf?_" tanya gadis itu lagi, mengacuhkan semua tatapan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Ya, aku Shikamaru dan kau?"

"Temari."

"Kau _vampire_?" tanya Shikamaru menebak, karena tubuh Temari yang pucat dingin tidak seperti dirinya.

"Ya. Baiklah. Sudah sampai." Temari hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Shikamaru tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti akibat panggilan lirih Shikamaru.

"Temari, bisakah antarkan aku kekantor kepala sekolah, dan kebagian administrasi?"

Temari melirik jam besar di asrama pria. Kemudian mengangguk. Kelas akan dimulai 2 jam lagi. Tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan meletakan tasku dulu. Kau tunggu disini ya. Hoam. Jangan kemana-mana."

Temari tidak menanggapinya kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Shikamaru keluar dengan malas, kemudian mereka menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, mereka menuju ke ruang administrasi. Shikamaru menggambil buku-buku dan juga memilih jadwal.

"Senin jam 11 malam, geografi. Selasa―Sejarah. Rabu―Biologi, Kamis―ilmu sihir. Jumat―Tata krama _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_. Hoam. Merepotkan." Shikamaru membaca kembali jadwal yang dipilihnya secara asal tadi.

"Jadwalmu sama denganku." Temari tersenyum kemudian berjalan dengan anggun. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap.

"SHIKA!" gadis berambut pirang menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tuli, Ino. Merepotkan,"

Gadis bernama Ino itu menatap Temari heran.

"Aku pergi dulu." Temari meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru tanpa melihat kearah mereka.

"Siapa dia? _Vampire_? Gaunnya indah sekali."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, dan menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan Shikamaru untuk mendengar celotehan Ino yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Shika! Kenapa kau tidak memilih jadwal yang sama denganku sih?"

"Manaku tau. Aku juga memilih asal."

Shikamaru memegang peta yang diberikan oleh administrasi sekolah, dan syukurlah dia tidak tersesat saat menuju ke kelasnya. Malam ini adalah malam perdananya sebagai siswa baru.

Pandangan Shikamaru tertuju kearah wanita pirang yang terlihat berwajah dingin. Shikamaru memilih bangku paling belakang. Bangku yang paling aman untuk tidur.

"Maaf, apakah ini kosong?" tanya Shikamaru kepria berambut blonde. Sepertinya pria ini juga werewolf sama seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh duduk. Kau murid baru?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, dia kembali menatap Temari yang masih larut dengan bacaannya.

"Hah, kau suka dengan dia ya? Namanya Temari―klan Sabaku. Menakjubkan sekali bukan?"

"Tidak. Apanya yang menakjubkan?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan polosnya. Sementara Naruto terlihat kaget.

"Kau tidak tau klan Sabaku? Satu-satunya _vampire_ bangsawan di London."

Shikamaru menggeleng. Dia baru sadar beberapa hal, Temari memang terlihat anggun, gaunnya yang indah, dan wajahnya yang cantik, tidak mengherankan apabila dia adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Astaga. Apakah kau pindahan dari luar negeri?" Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Aku tinggal di _Weretown_. Salah satu desa _werewolf_ terpencil, jadi kami sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan kota bahkan aku jarang sekali keluar." Shikamaru menguap karena berbicara terlalu panjang.

"Pantas aja." Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian guru biologi bernama Kurinei masuk dan memberi penjelasan mengenai bagian-bagian tubuh dari _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Shikamaru hanya tertidur saat pelajaran. Shikamaru benci pelajaran teori.

.

.

.

"Kau akan aku kenalkan dengan geng _Werewolf_ terkeren disini." Naruto kemudian menarik Shikamaru menuju kekelas sebelah.

"Teman-teman, kita kedatangan teman baru." Naruto berteriak dengan lantang, membuat salah seorang temannya menjitak kepalanya.

"Ino?"

"Hai Shika. Shikamaru satu desa denganku." ucap Ino sambil menarik Shikamaru untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Shikamaru perkenalkan ini Teme―"

"Sasuke." Pria yang ditunjuk Naruto menyela dengan cepat.

"Teme, jangan memotong ucapan orang. Ini Itachi kakak Teme." Naruto menunjuk kearah pria berambut hitam disebelah Sasuke. Ya mereka sangat mirip. "Ini Sai, yang berambut rambut panjang Neji, itu Tenten tunangan Neji, dan ini Hinata tunanganku."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menguap. Kemudian kembali ke asrama bersama dengan teman-teman barunya. Dia patut bersyukur, karena tidak tersesat kali ini.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat dua orang gadis melewati mereka. Shikamaru kenal salah satu dari gadis itu. Ya, Temari, gadis itu bernama Temari. Tapi ada apa dengan mata dan rambutnya?

"Temari, itu angkuh sekali." Itachi yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suara.

"Benar sekali Kak Itachi. Kakak dan Teme juga bangsawan tapi tidak seangkuh dia."

"Sasuke dan Itachi bangsawan?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hn'.

"Kami tidak suka dipanggil dengan gelar bangsawan Yunani, tidak seperti Temari dan kedua adiknya harus dipanggil dengan _Monsieur_ dan _Mademoiselle_. Menjijikan menurutku." Itachi lagi-lagi mengomentari Temari. Begitu angkuhnya kah Temari dimata Itachi? Menurut Shikamaru tidak terlalu angkuh, mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan Temari.

"Kakak, berhentilah mengomentari Temari, kau selalu berkomentar tentang dia, apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan dia?" Sasuke berkata sambil menggoda sang kakak.

"Tentu saja tidak." Itachi menjawab sambil memberi tatapan membunuh kearah Sasuke. Padahal perkataan Sasuke itu benar adanya. Dia memang menyukai Temari.

"Hm. Mengapa rambutnya berubah menjadi ular?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan Temari yang sedang berhenti, berbicara dengan dua orang pria yang satu berambut merah dan satunya berambut cokelat.

"Kutukan mungkin." Jawaban Naruto membuat Shikamaru tercengang. Apakah Temari akan berambut ular seperti itu setiap harinya?

"Kalungmu keren Shika." ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum, disambut anggukan dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Oh ini dari ayahku."

.

.

.

.

"BUKA BUKU KALIAN DAN ANGKAT TONGKAT SIHIR KALIAN!" Teriak seorang guru berkacamata sepertinya werewolf. Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur tentu tidak mendengar teriakan itu. Guru itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir itu mengeluarkan sinar dan menyerang Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasakan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, dan benar saja, api membakar pulpen dan seragam sekolahnya.

Sementara _vampire_ yang berada disekitar Shikamaru terlihat ketakutan. Shikamaru dan Naruto sibuk meniup-niup api itu agar padam.

CLING!

Seberkas cahaya biru keluar dari tongkat yang dipegang Temari. Temari mengarahkan tongkat itu kearah Shikamaru. Dalam waktu yang singkat, api itu padam dan baju Shikamaru terlihat seperti biasa. Noda terbakarnya juga tidak berbekas.

"Wow! _Mademoiselle_. Sihir itu bahkan belum pernah ku ajarkan sedikitpun." Guru itu terlihat kagum tapi dari nada bicaranya terlihat sangat mengejek.

"Maaf _Monsieur_ Kabuto. Tidakkah kau tahu, ada banyak _vampire_ disini? Kami sangat anti terhadap api."

"Maafkan saya, Mademoiselle." Guru itu menunduk tapi Shikamaru melihat bahwa guru itu hanya bermain-main.

"Kau! Siapa namamu?" Kabuto bergerak mendekati Shikamaru yang terlihat menguap. Sepertinya Shikamaru ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Shikamaru," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Nama lengkap!"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Nara?" Kabuto terlihat kaget baru kali ini dai mendengar klan itu, kemudian Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi lehernya.

"Kalung yang bagus." Baik kita lanjutkan pelajarannya.

Shikamaru hanya bergumam merepotkan.

Temari hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan Kabuto. Hal itulah yang membuat dia sangat membenci sihir. Dia sempat menentang saat ayahnya memutuskan memberi pelajaran sihir kepada semua murid, sebagai peringatan atas pembantaian klan penyihir di London yang dilakukan oleh kelompok yang tidak dikenal-entah itu _vampire _atau _werewolf _makanya sang ayah memutuskan untuk memasukan sihir. Sabaku Rei beranggapan mereka harus memberi penghargaan kepada para penyihir yang telah ikut berjasa dalam membangun sekolah dan London, juga sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada Jiraiya- penyihir legendaris yang telah membantu menyembunyikan sekolah dari manusia. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menolak, tapi Uchiha Fugaku juga menentang habis-habisan tapi akhirnya Fugaku menyetujuinya. Sabaku Rei mengatakan bahwa kekuatan vampire dan werewolf yang mungkin hanya mengandalkan kekuatan otot tidaklah cukup, harus ada sihir yang membantu mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Kau sudah tau klan _werewolf_ saingan klan ku?"

"Belum, _Kurios_."

"APA? INI SUDAH HAMPIR 20 TAHUN KAKASHI!" Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat marah dan menghancurkan gelas yang ada digenggamannya. "AKU HARUS SEGERA MENGHABISI KLAN ITU SEBELUM MEREKA MENGAMBIL ALIH DUNIA WEREWOLF DARI KLANKU! AKU HANYA INGIN KLANKU MENJADI YANG TERBAIK!" Dia menarik nafas sejenak "Apa yang kalian dapatkan dari gudang Jiraiya?"

"Maafkan saya, _Kurios_. Tapi saya menemukan ini didalam lemari peninggalan Penyihir Jiraiya. Sihir Jiraiya sangat kuat. Nenek Chiyo hampir mati melawan sihir Jiraiya ditempat keramat miliknya." Kakashi menyerahkan gulungan kertas ke pria yang tadi membentaknya.

_Aku berhasil menemukan klan itu, berarti sihirku hampir mencapai tahap sempurna. Klan werewolf bangsawan yang hilang. Klan werewolf nomor 1. Dengan mengaktifkan sihir masa lalu, ternyata mudah! Klan itu adalah Klan Nara, tinggal didesa pelosok. Kasihan sekali mereka, dan mereka memiliki kalung serigala yang akan menambah kekuatan mereka. Kalung itu juga lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan pedang yang mereka miliki._

"CEPAT CARI KLAN NARA HABISI MEREKA!"

"_Kurios_ Fugaku, tidakkah sebaiknya kita menanyakan ke sekolah. Mungkin saja, salah satu Nara bersekolah disana. Setelah itu saya akan mencarinya dibantu dengan _werewolf_ pelacak." Kakashi memberi saran sambil menunduk.

"Benar juga, cepat kumpulkan guru-guru dan kepala sekolah sekarang!" titah sang majikan langsung dikerjakan oleh Kakashi, apabila menolak dan lelet maka hukuman peluru perak akan diterimanya.

.

.

.

"Adakah murid bernama Nara?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi klan itu.

"A-Ada _Kurios_. Dia murid baru." Tsunade menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Bisa aku minta datanya?"

"Tentu saja _Kurios_, aku membawa datanya." Teuchi, staf administrasi di sekolah itu menyerahkan data Shikamaru ke Uchiha Fugaku.

"Dia memakai kalung serigala?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap tajam.

Guru-guru yang lain menggelengkan kepala tanda kalau mereka tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Fugaku tersenyum memaksa.

"Iya, _Kurios_. Saya melihatnya ketika mengajar." Kabuto akhirnya membuka suara, dia berharap diberi penghargaan oleh Fugaku.

"Bagus Kabuto, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Terimakasih."

Guru-guru itupun pulang dengan sejuta tanda tanya dikepala mereka. Ada apa dengan Nara?

"Cepat menuju ke alamat rumah ini. Habisi keluarganya! Cari pedang itu!" Fugaku memerintahkan Kakashi beserta _werewolf_ pelayan lainnya setelah guru-guru dan staf sekolah pergi. Sepertinya keinginan menjadi nomor satu telah menggelapkan matanya. Keinginan itu juga yang membuatnya menghabisi para penyihir di London karena dianggap berbahaya. Setelah menghabisi Klan Nara, Fugaku juga berencana menghabisi _vampire , _dia ingin klan _werewolf _ Uchiha menjadi satu-satunya bangsawan di London.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lanjut apa engga yaaaa? Panggilan keluarga Temari dalam bahasa perancis. Sementara kelurga Itachi menggunakan panggilan Yunani Huohuohuo :D ada yang kaget ngeliat wajah cit diavatar #plak #narsis. Oh ya, perubahan Temari itu cit terinspirasi sama Medusa loh. Keren u.u. Habis nonton Harpot sama Twilight langsung deh bikin fic ini wkwk random banget ya :D jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari kedua film itu. Hehehe See you ya! :D


End file.
